Liu Bei
Liu Bei is the emperor of the kingdom of Shu. He appears as a humble and virtuous playable character in the game, in which his weapon of choice is a sword called the "Gold Moon Dragon". During the majority of battles featured in Liu Bei's "Musou Mode", he fights alongside his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. His arch-nemesis and primary opponent is generally Cao Cao, as the latter believes the former to be a potentially great leader and his most obvious threat to absolute control of China. Liu Bei's heir, Liu Chan, also appears as a non-playable character in the game. Liu Bei received significent changes to his character design in Dynasty Warriors 6. He appears now without any facial hair and armor, causing some people to mistake his design when he first came out with that of normal peon. However, he now wields the "Swords of Fate", a pair of twin swords which were forged for him during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Role Liu Bei is the founder of Shu and oath brother of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He originally appeared as a less expensively-dressed man than either Sun Jian or Cao Cao, but as the game series progressed he has been featured in more illustrious outfits. He, like Sun Jian and Cao Cao, participates in the battles against the Yellow Turbans and Dong Zhuo, and many of the games recreate with a cutscene the dramatic duel between he and his oath brothers against Lü Bu. In the games, Liu Bei fights mainly against Cao Cao, with the exception of his distant relative Liu Zhang, who he battles for control of the region of Shu. However, his final battle is against Wu, not Wei, at Yi Ling. After swearing vengeance for Guan Yu's death at Fan Castle, Liu Bei decides to destroy Wu, but fails and dies shortly afterwards. Liu Bei is also the only character in the game who can kill his own wife (Sun Shang Xiang) in Musou Mode; this is sometimes a requirement to obtain his final weapon. Liu Bei fights with a fairly standard style with his longsword, but with slightly above average stats in basically all fields. Like Cao Cao and Sun Jian, Liu Bei is a good character for beginners, but continues to be an effective and reliable all-around fighter when used by more experienced players. He is also one of only three characters to have a special horse as a NPC, the Hex Mark (the other two are Lü Bu and Guan Yu, who ride Red Hare). Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 * He steps to the right, and slashes with his sword. * A slash up with his sword. * A side slash to the head. * A powerful strike upon hitting causes enemy to be thrown back. * A jump-attack that will knock opponits into the air. By pressing you can juggle and continue hitting enemy. * A powerful wind tunnel. * A fatal move that powerfully knocks all opponents down. * A series of slashes that first juggle, then confuse, then throw the enemy. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 *4th Weapon: Gold Moon Dragon *Element: None *Base: 40 *Attributes: Speed +20, Musou Gauge +70, Mounted Att +44, Mounted Def +52, Luck +22 *Stage: Yi Ling (Liu Bei’s Forces) *Precious Item (location: Northeast side of Sun Quan’s camp). *Requirements: Defeat Sun Shang Xiang. Dynasty Warriors 4 Requiremeants for obtaining Liu Bei's fourth weapon * Stage: Battle of Ru Nan * At the start of the battle, defeat Li Dian before you (Liu Bei) meet with Zhao Yun. Once that is done, meet with Zhang Fei next and wait till Xiahou Yuan appears then eliminate him before Guan Yu arrives. Afterwards, defeat all of Cao Cao's generals in any order before Liu Pi arrives which is exactly in 10 minutes. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 5 Requirements for obtaining Liu Bei's fourth weapon *Stage: Battle of Yi Ling *Defeat Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, and Sun Shang Xiang. Historical information Liu Bei was a powerful warlord and the founding emperor of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era of China. Having risen up from the commoner class, he was initially a small player in the massive civil war leading up to the collapse of the Eastern Han Dynasty. In 214, using the stratagems of his chief advisor Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei conquered Yizhou (益州, present day Sichuan and Guizhou) and at last established the foundation for Shu Han. In 221, Liu Bei declared himself emperor in an effort to carry on the lineage of the Han Dynasty. He was succeeded by his son Liu Shan, who eventually surrendered to Cao Wei in 263. In the 14th century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, Liu Bei was portrayed as a virtuous and charismatic man who rose from a humble straw weaver to emperor. His many experiences were dramatized or exaggerated by the author to advocate the Confucian set of moral values, such as loyalty and compassion. However, it is this novelized character of Liu Bei that had become much more commonly known in Chinese folklore, Chinese opera and other art forms. Category:Shu characters Category:Liu Bei Forces